Droommaan
by nikky-chan
Summary: Jacob is heartbroken by Bella's decision. He goes away in the hope for true love. But who is that figure with the blue eyes who apears in his dreams
1. Chapter 1: Van jou droom ik

Titel: Droommaan

Hoofdstuk 1: Van jou droom ik.

De zon kwam op. Terwijl alle vogels nog lagen te slapen. Jacob stond op de rand van de klif. Zijn ogen stonden recht op de zon gericht. De wind door zijn korte haar. Diep van binnen voelde hij zijn hart kloppen, ondanks dat het gebroken was in miljoenen kleine stukjes. Zijn vriendin en enigste liefde, Bella, had zich laten bijten door haar zo genaamde vriendje die een vampier was. Edward Cullen. Tenminste dat was wat door het dorp ging. Onder de weerwolven was het al een stuk onrustiger. Jacob was zelf weg gegaan om maar even wat rust aan zijn hoofd te hebben.

Hij legde zijn hand op de plek waar zijn hart hoorde te zitten. Het voelde zo leeg, zo hol. Alsof al zijn liefde voor haar over was. Alsof die er nooit geweest was. Hij kon alleen nog maar denken aan hoe hij hier vandaan kon komen. Maar hij kon zijn roedel toch niet achter laten. Maar hij kon ze ook niet mee nemen. God van een dilemma. dacht hij terwijl hij op de grond zakte. Zijn ogen stonden nog steeds op de horizon gericht. In de verte hoorde hij Seth huilen maar hij reageerde niet. Hij had geen zin in Sam en zijn gezeik over Bella en dat kind van der. Hij bleef zitten waar hij zat en richtte zijn aandacht op de kalmerende golven. Met gesloten ogen luisterde hij naar het geruis. Langzaam dreef hij naar een eeuwige duisternis. Pik donker. Opeens licht. Jacob knipperde met zijn ogen. Zijn zicht vervaagde even maar werd toen weer scherp. Hij stond opeens op een strand. Het rook vreemd hier. Niet bekend. Was dit een droom? Een minuut geleden stond hij nog op de klif en nu stond hij op een vreemd onbekend strand. Hij keek om zich heen om te zien of hij iets bekend kon zien. Niks.. Helemaal niks. Toen viel hem iets op. In de verte stond iemand. Met zijn of haar rug naar hem toe. Jacob aarzelde geen moment en begon er naar toe te rennen. Maar hoe dichter bij hij kwam, hoe verder het persoon van hem bewoog. Hij wou naar het schreeuwen maar er kwam niks uit zijn keel. Toen trof een windvlaag hem. Eerst was er alleen maar het geluid van de harde wind maar die maakte plaats voor zacht gefluister. Met een ruk bleef Jacob staan om te luisteren. Het klonk als een zachte vrouwenstem. Het gefluister. Ja.. Jake Waa Waa.. Het gefluister maakte geen hele zinnen. Maar toch kon Jacob zijn naam er in horen. Alsof iemand hem wanhopig toe fluisterde. Hij richtte zijn ogen weer op het figuur dat voor hem had gestaan zo ver weg. Dat stond nu opeens recht voor hem. Zwevend zwart haar verborg een gezicht. Hoewel het er erg angstaanjagend uit zag, was Jake niet bang. Hij voelde niet eens wat. Alles wat hij kon zien waren straal blauwe ogen. Die hem aanstaarde .. Alleen hem. Niet de zee die rusteloos op neer ging, niet de lucht die donkerde werd. Nee alleen hem. Achter hem hoorde hij vaag zijn naam maar hij reageerde er niet op. De ogen verslonden hem gewoon zo wat. Toen zag hij lippen, maar toch bleef het gezicht vaag. Ze bewogen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit. Jake werd wanhopig. Hij wilde de engelachtige stem horen die bij de hemelse ogen hoorde. Het maakte hem gek. Opeens klonk er een knal en vervaagde alles opeens heel snel.

Toen Jake zijn ogen open deed lag hij op de grond. Iets zwaars stond op hem. Hij keek omhoog en keek recht in de ogen van een grote zwarte wolf. Sam. Die gromde en veranderde naar zijn menselijke gedaante. WAAR WAS JE! De hele roedel is bezorgd jij gek! Jij hoorde er bij te zijn. Seth en Leah waren er wel maar jij gewoon niet! Hoe durf je mij te negeren! Jake kwam overeind en ademde even. Toen keek hij Sam recht aan. Ik had wat tijd voor me zelf nodig. Sorry Sam. Sam gromde maar zei verder niks. Even was het stil tussen de twee weerwolven. Toen begon Sam op een zachte toon: Het doet je pijn h ? Dat ze je achter heeft gelaten? Jake keek hem niet aan maar knikte wel. Ik moet hier weg anders wordt ik gek. Sam keek meteen op. Wat! Nee je kan niet weg. Jij bent de enigste die gewoon naar de Cullens kan gaan zonder meteen verslonden te worden. Jake keek hem aan en schudde toen zijn hoofd. Ik ga. Hoe dan ook. Vanavond zal waarschijnlijk mijn laatste avond hier zijn. Sam wilde protesteren maar hield toen zijn mond. Even keek hij de jongere man aan en schudde toen zijn hoofd. Vooruit maar laat ons dan in elk geval voor een feest zorgen broeder. Jake grijnsde. Hij wist dat hij er niet zo snel van af zou komen. Samen gingen ze terug naar La Push. Ondanks zijn beslissing was Jake toch nerveus. Hij had eigenlijk niet gewild dat hij het de roedel moest vertellen.

Ze kwamen aan en meteen was er chaos. Seth en Leah waren overstuur en begonnen meteen met duizend en een vragen over waarom Jake weg ging, of zij mee zouden moeten. Jake zei niks, maar gromde. Ze waren meteen stil. Dat zelfde gelde niet voor Sam s roedel. Die waren nog druk aan het ruzie maken en vragen. Sam gromde gevaarlijk en het was meteen stil. Sam kuchte even en sprak toen. Broeders, ja het is waar dat Jacob heeft besloten ons te verlaten. Maar dat moeten wij begrijpen. Als hij hier zou blijven zou hij vergaan van de pijn. Het was even stil. Toen sprak Leah. Maar wat moeten wij nu? Wij horen bij Jake s roedel maar wij hebben hier onze familie. Seth stapte naar voren. Ik ga hoe dan ook met hem mee. Hier heb ik niks meer te zoeken. Ma red zich prima zonder ons. Leah keek hem aan en in haar ogen was haar twijfel te zien. Jake aarzelde niet en kwam naar hen toe. Je hoeft niet mee te gaan Leah. Je mag ook hier blijven bij Sam en je moeder. Leah dacht even na en keek naar Sam, die glimlachte. Toen sprong iets in haar hoofd en haar gezicht werd opeens vastberaden. Ik ga met jou mee. Seth heeft gelijk. Moeder red zich prima zonder ons. Jake zucht, maar hij was eigenlijk een beetje opgelucht. En blij dat zijn vrienden toch mee gingen. Leah knipoogde naar hem.

Die avond was er een groot feest met veel eten en drank. Leah en Seth vertelde aan hun moeder dat ze met Jake zouden mee gaan en Jake vertelde het aan zijn eigen vader. Die zei dat hij het begreep en dat hij altijd welkom was om terug te komen. Hij greep Jake vast en knuffelde hem. Die liet een paar tranen vallen en zei dat hij van hem hield. Het emotionele afscheid was niet onopvallend gegaan. Leah legde toen ze elkaar weer tegen kwamen, een hand op zijn schouder. Billy red zich. Jake, Geloof me. Jake knikte alleen maar en hees zijn rugzak wat hoger op. Nu was het tijd voor het moeilijkste afscheid. Zijn beste vriendin vaarwel zegge. Bella.

Terwijl ze naar het grote huis van de Cullens toe liepen, voelde Jake zijn moed in zijn schoenen zakken. Ow wat vond hij dit moeilijk. Er heerste een stilte rond het huis. Zouden ze niet thuis zijn? Een kleine hoop ging door Jacobs hoofd heen. Maar toen rook hij het. De vreselijk geur van dood, die om het huis hing. Hij hoorde opeens mensen praten. Hij herkende het snelle gepraat van die Alice, die hij een klein beetje mocht. Ze bleven staan voor de veranda. Dat was wel zo beleefd. Niet dat het voor Jake wat uit maakte. Hij was nog steeds nerveus. De deur ging open en daar stond ze dan. De oorsprong van zijn pijn. De vampier Bella. Ze glimlachte toen ze hem zag. Jake! Wat fijn dat je gekomen bent. Ik dacht dat je boos zou zijn, omda.. Jake onderbrak haar: Ik ga weg Bella. Ik kom voorlopig ook niet meer terug. Bella stond versteld. Ze hapte even naar adem en probeerde zicht zelf in bedwang te houden. Uit eindelijk sprak ze weer. Maar Jake, dat is toch helemaal niet nodig. We kunnen toch gewoon vrienden blijven. Ik bedoel zo veel ben ik echt niet verandert. Ja ik kan nu niet meer dood gaan. Maar dat is het enigste. Ze keek hem wanhopig aan. Net iets te wanhopig voor Jake s genoegen. Hij wendde zijn blik af en ging door. Nee Bella, ik kan geen vrienden meer met je zijn. Het doet me te veel pijn. Ik ga naar het noorden in de hoop dat ik rust vind. Bella hield duidelijk haar adem in en maakte een huilgeluidje. Edward kwam achter haar staan en gromde. Waarom wolf?! Waarom moet je haar nu ze net gelukkig is verdriet doen. Jake s ogen schoten naar de vampier en keken hem met een woedende blik aan. Ik haar pijn doen! Zij heeft mijn hart gebroken en het terug gegeven in stukjes! Zij is degene die mij pijn heeft gedaan. Ik kan s nachts niet slapen vanwege haar! Hij was begonnen met schreeuwen en stond te trillen van woede. Het koste hem heel veel moeite om zich te beheersen. Bella had zich nu tegen Edward aan gegooid en zocht troost. Jake hield zijn adem in en wilde er heen lopen maar iets hield hem tegen.

Opeens kwam het beeld van de blauwe ogen terug en hij stond met een schok stil. Nee zij was niet degene van wie hij hield, voor wie hij moest zorgen. Hij rechte zijn rug en snoof. Ik heb haar niks aan gedaan. Dus hou op met zielig doen Bella. Ik zeg je nu vaarwel. Hij keerde zich om en liep weg, achtervolgd door Leah en Seth. Bella schreeuwde hem wat na maar daar reageerde hij al niet op. Hij had zich gefocust op de toekomst. Niet op het verleden. Hij veranderde in zijn wolfgedaante en rende met zijn roedel naar het noorden. In de hoop voor een betere toekomst..

-  
Ze reisde vele dagen voor ze eindelijk eens stopte. Seth en Leah waren beide uit geput en stortte zo wat in. Jake,alsjeblieft laten we even stoppen. Seth en ik vallen zo wat om. zei Leah via hun gedachteconnectie. Jake knikte met zijn grote hoofd en plofte neer op de grond. Ze hadden ook wel erg ver gereisd. Veel meer dan normaal. Hij keek naar de jongere weerwolf die al terug was veranderd en lag te slapen. Leah lag naast hem maar was nog niet terug veranderd. Jake keek haar vragend aan. Ze keek naar haar broertje en likte hem toen over zijn hoofd. Ze wilde hem beschermen. Je zou nooit weten wat er hier voor gevaren was. Hij moest op zijn hoede zijn. Maar het duurde niet lang of zijn ogen werden zwaar. De wereld om hem heen werd langzaam zwart en alle geluiden verdwenen voor zijn oren. Hij viel in een eeuwige duister.

Droom van Jake:  
Hier klonk er in de verte. Jake voelde iets. Een zachte bries. Daar was die geur weer. Die geur van dat vreemde strand. Hij opende zijn ogen, om maar te staren naar een helder, donker blauwe hemel lucht. Er klopte iets niet. Dit was ander dan de vorige keer dat hij hier geweest was. Het was nu veel rustiger. Helderde. Hij stond op en voelde op nieuw het natte zand tussen zijn tenen en vingers. Hij liep langzaam over het strand. Er heerste een zachte wind en het was zo rust gevend. De zee liet merken dat hij er was maar het hield zich in. Jake pakte een steen op en gooide die de zee in. Eindelijk rust. Opeens stak er een wind op. Jake beschermde zijn ogen tegen het opvliegende zand. Om het zand te vermijden draaide hij zich om. Toen hij op keek bleef hij geschokt staan.  
Daar voor hem stond een wezen zo mooi als de maan het zelf. Een grote wolf. Haar vacht pikzwart en pluizig. Het glom in het maanlicht. Jake bekeek de wolf aandachtig toen zijn ogen opeens vielen op het hoofd van het reusachtige beest. De ogen, ze waren straal blauw en stonden aardig. Het beest daalde met zijn hoofd en gaf jake een kleine duw. Jake keek verbijsterd. Dit keer kreeg hij wel wat over zijn lippen heen. Jij.. Was die persoon van de vorige keer. Het beest keek hem diep aan. Toen hief het zijn hoofd op en huilde het naar de maan. Jake schrok even maar vermande zich snel. Hij keek toe hoe het beest weg rende naar een groep wolven! Jake stond verbijsterd. Toen voelde hij een schok. Alles werd weer zwart. Einde droom

Jake s ogen schoten open en hij kwam met een ruk overeind. Zwaar hijgend haalde hij een hand door zijn haar. Het was maar een droom. Hoe kon hij zo dom zijn. Hij zuchtte en stond op. Seth en Leah lagen tegen elkaar aan en sliepen nog. Jake ging op een steen zitten en keek omzich heen. Ach hij was toch al wakker, dan kon het tenminste de wacht houden. Er heerste een rust in het bos. Maar niet een gerust gevende rust. Meer een er kan elk moment iets gebeuren rust. Er klonk gekraak. Jacob s oren spitse zich een beetje. Wat was dat? Hij keek om zich heen.

Seth had de wilde gedachten van Jake opgevangen en werd wakker. Wat is er? Heerst er gevaar? vroeg hij met zijn slaperige kop. Jake keek hem aan. Ik weet het niet zeker. Ik hoorde wel wat. Seth was meteen wakker en keek om zich heen. Zijn zus gaf geen kick en sliep gewoon door. Seth schudde zijn hoofd. Toen richtte hij zijn aardig weer op zijn omgeving. Jake draaide zijn hoofd opeens naar rechts. Kom te voorschijn! Maar niks kwam. Wordt ik nou echt gek? Ik zou zweren dat ik daar wat zag. dacht hij terwijl hij woest om zich heen keek. Seth keek twijfelachtig naar zijn grote leider. Misschien was het een eekhoorn. Maar Jake schudde zijn hoofd. Ik ken die geur! Het is een wolf maar ik kan hem niet vinden! Maak Leah wakker nu! schreeuwde terwijl hij begon te veranderen, maar voor dat hij dat kon doen, werd hij op de grond gesmeten en op de grond gehouden door een grote zware poot. Jake keek verschrikt op. En keek recht in gouden ogen van een wolf.

Einde hoofdstuk 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Droommaan- Hoofdstuk 2: Jacht en Vrienden

Jacob hield zijn adem in. De wolf keek aan en ontblootte zijn tanden, waardoor het net leek alsof hij glimlachte. Achter hem zag Jacob, Leah en Seth vechten met twee andere wolven, die twee keer zo groot als zij waren. Hij gromde en zocht al zijn kracht bij een. Hij duwde de poot van zijn borst en stond op. De wolf gromde en liep iets naar achteren maar toch vrij dicht bij. Opeens voelde Jacob een kracht die hij nog nooit had gevoeld. Een pijn kwam uit zijn borst, zo krachtig, zo brekend. Hij zakte door zijn knieën en greep zijn borst vast. Happend naar adem probeerde hij de pijn te stoppen. Zijn zicht werd wazig en opeens werd alles zwart. Alles behalve een paar ogen… blauwe ogen. Ze stonden bezorgd en met medelij. Hij voelde iets troostend op zijn borst gelegd worden. Een hand of… een klauw. Hij kon het niet goed onderscheiden want de pijn was te intens. Ver weg hoorde hij Leah nog zijn naam roepen, voor alles helemaal zwart werd.' Sorry, Seth, Leah. Vergeef me.'dacht hij voor in zich toe te geven aan de duisternis.

Stilte. Dat was het enigste wat Jacob hoorde. Geen zee die zijn golven liet gaan, geen vogels die hun liefdeslied zongen. Helemaal niks. Waar was ie? Was hij dood? Had de wolf heb verwond en gedood? Een broeder? Was hij gestorven van een gebroken hart. Hij voelde niks. Of.. Toch wel. Iets zachts werd tegen zijn voorhoofd gedrukt. Met moeite probeerde hij zijn ogen te openen maar zonder succes. Vaag ergens in de verte hoorde hij geschreeuw." Sukkels! Hoe konden jullie nou! Ziet hij er überhaupt uit als een vampier! Nee!" Jacob voelde een schok door zijn lichaam gaan. Vampiers… vergeleek iemand hem nou net met vampiers! Hij voelde opeens een nieuwe emotie. De leegte maakte plaats voor woede en hij begon te trillen. Niemand vergeleek hem met een vampier. Niemand zou hem ooit helpen terug te denken aan die vreselijke monsters. Hij hoorde iemand schreeuwen en opeens kwam er druk op zijn lichaam. De pijn kwam terug en hij hapte naar adem." Laat hem nu los! Jasar laat dat!" Dit keer klonk het geschreeuw van dichtbij en helder. Jake opende zijn ogen en kreeg een vaag zicht te zien. Hij probeerde zich weer rustig te krijgen maar dat ging moeilijk. Toen zag hij weer scherp en keek hij recht in.. De gouden ogen van de wolf. Alleen nu hadden ze een menselijke vorm. De jongen die op hem zat zag er dun uit. Hij leek niet eens sterk. Toch was hij sterk genoeg om Jacob op de grond te houden.

De pijn verminderde en de jongen stond op." Jasar! Wat bezielt je toch!" De jongen keek op naar een meisje met half kort haar. Haar pony zag er een beetje piekerig uit en had een paarse gloed. De jongen die blijkbaar Jasar heette, gromde en zei:" Wat denk je nou zelf Mear! Ik hou hem in toon." Het meisje zuchtte en kwam naast Jacob zitten en legde een hand op zijn schouder."Gaat het knul? Het was niet zijn bedoeling" Gegrom van Jasar." om je te verwonden." zei ze met een bezorgde blik in haar ogen. Jake keek haar alleen maar aan, stom verbaasd. Hij had verwacht dat hij dood zou zijn. Toen bedacht hij zich iets en keek paniekerig om zich heen. Waar waren de anderen?


End file.
